


Zabini's Honeymoon

by aspiringauthorintraining



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringauthorintraining/pseuds/aspiringauthorintraining
Summary: "I-" She sighed in his embrace. "I didn't know if you still wanted to see me. You stopped writing to me, so I assumed you got tired of waiting.""I never stopped writing.""But-""I never stopped."





	Zabini's Honeymoon

(Y/N) hurried up the steps, entering the huge building. The wind billowed outside the door, while she shook off the excess snow, leaving a puddle to form around her. 

Grabbing the attention of one of the receptionists’ she was immediately led to an elevator that stopped on the top floor. The receptionist knocked on the door of a room at the end of the hall, to alert whoever was inside, before signaling (Y/N) to proceed in.

The door opened to a sleek room with one of the walls being a big glass window. It looked very modern, giving off a professional vibe. A man, presumably the owner of said office, had his back turned to her, facing out the window to the snow outside. 

She stood silently and cleared her throat, waiting for him to turn around. She hoped he wasn’t aware of her wandering eyes. His hair was practically the same shade as the snow outside, perfectly coiffed and slicked back. His black suit accentuated his lean, but fit body, blending with the theme of the office, but a sharp contrast tohis hair. It seemed all so familiar to her, yet she couldn’t place a finger on who he reminded her of.

“You may take a seat.” He said, before turning around and giving her his full attention. Both their eyes widened in surprise at each other.

“Draco!” She said, her surprise evident on her voice. When she realized they were still staring at each other, she cleared her throat, trying to avoid his gaze. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I work here, obviously.” He replied annoyed once his surprise faded. He raised his brow, before asking, “What are you doing here, (Y/L/N)?”

She rolled her eyes at his response. Typical Draco. “I’m here to profess my love for you Dragonfly.” His smirk fell at the mention of his nickname. 

“I told you not to call me that.” He muttered, going around his desk and leaning against its edge.

“And I told you, you can’t tell me what to do.” She paused, watching the edges of Draco’s frown sink deeper down. “Did you get botox. I find it hard to believe you don’t have any prominent wrinkles with all the frowning you do-“ 

“Just tell me what you’re here for before I kick you out of my office.” He cut her off, wanting to keep his sanity in tact. She frowned at the interruption before leaning back in the chair, resisting not to argue further.

“I’m here to for an interview with Blaise about the open VP position.” She responded, not realizing Draco’s smile grew with each word. His smile was very unsettling. “Why are you here?”

Draco looked at her with amusement. “Are you really this dense?” He paused before adding, “Did you not read the paper?”

She frowned at his teasing, or bullying as she liked to call it, before replying. “If you must know, I haven’t been back in London until yesterday.” 

“And the golden trio didn’t say anything?” 

“No, no one knows I’m here yet. I’m meeting up with them next week.” Her arms crossed. “I’m sorry, what so funny?” She asked, hearing his chuckle.

“Well, if you had actually done your research you would have found out that I’m the president.” She stiffened at the new information, realizing what this entailed. “So, shall we get started then?” He paused, enjoying her astounded expression. “I expect you to be professional. I’m not giving you the job just because you’re Potter’s friend, or because you’re in love with me.” He teased, pointing out her first words of the conversation. 

A million thoughts raced through her head at the news. She was regretting not telling her friends about her interview beforehand. If she had known who she would be working under, she would have reconsidered coming. Groaning, she ran her fingers through her hair before composing the fakest smile Draco had ever seen. 

“Shall we start then Mr. Malfoy?” She resisted cringing at his title, trying to be professional.

Draco’s smirk remained and he pushed off his desk to sit in the seat across from her. He noticed she was biting her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was nervous. Her leg was bouncing up and down, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Regardless of her nervousness, she remained professional and calm throughout the interview. Malfoy surprisingly didn’t try to rile her up while asking her questions about her experience and credentials. She felt exhausted once the formal interview was over, and slumped in her chair, not really caring what the man, in front of her thought anymore. 

“So, I thought you were an Auror? What happened?” She asked looking at the ceiling. She heard him sigh before slumping in his chair as well.

“I still am.” Her ears perked up at his response. “I’m justing taking a break.” She turned to him, raising a brow.

“This is what you call a break? Working?” Her eyes narrowed on the small bags under his eyes. It wasn’t prominent but it was still there. “You and I have a different definition of the word break, my friend.” 

“I’m actually filling in for Zabini.”

“What do you mean filling in?” She questioned.

“He’s still owns the company, but he’s on his honeymoon right now . He asked me this as a favor. And he told me that you would be hired as long as you showed up. I just had to check to make sure he was making the right choice.” He grinned.

“Of course you did.” She retorted., rolling her eyes. Her eyes returned to his tired eyes. “You look like you need rest.” She said with worry.

“Is the great (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) worried about me?” He said with a surprise.

“Of course I am, Draco.” She saw his face soften at her words. 

The room fell silent.

“Were you not going to tell me you were back?” He asked, his gaze not leaving her.

“I was planning to after this interview actually.” 

Draco’s ears perked up.

“I was going to ask Blaise where I could find you and go meet you. That was, assuming you hadn’t met anyone.” She confessed, unable to look up from her fidgeting hands.

Draco sighed at the woman losing her confidence. “You daft woman.” Shaking his head, he got up from his seat, pulling her up to him. (Y/N) squeaked at their bodies colliding into each other. “The only reason Zabini got me to do this, was because he told me about you coming in today.”

“You knew I was coming?”

“Of course I did. Although I would’ve preferred hearing it from you instead.” He tucked in a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I-“ She sighed in his embrace. “I didn’t know if you still wanted to see me. You stopped writing to me, so I assumed you got tired of waiting.”

“I never stopped writing.” 

“But-“

“I never stopped.” He continued. “I kept writing to you, but a few months back my owl kept returning with the same letters. So I just kept them, until I could give them to you once you got back.” He smiled softly. “But once your letters stopped coming, I didn’t know when you were coming back, or if you decided not to come back at all.”

(Y/N) sighed into his chest, before looking back up with frustration. “That’s why I told you to sign up for a muggle email account.” She said slapping his chest lightly. “But no, you thought owls would help keep our spark alive.” She ignored his fake expressions of pain. “We’re in this mess, all because you wanted to be more romantic you b-“

She was cut off by his lips planted on hers, her anger dissapating quickly.

“I’m sorry.” He said after they broke apart. “I. will. listen. to. you. from. now. on.” He emphasized each word with a kiss.

“Good.” She smiled into the kiss. “Wait.” She stopped him, placing a hand on his chest. He groaned at the interruption. “I can’t date my boss. People might think I’m sleeping with you just for my job.” She said, frowning at the potential rumors.

“You’re right. People can’t think you’re sleeping with me because of your job. They should know you’re sleeping with me because you find me hot and irresistible.” He received a slap in the chest in response.

“Be serious, Draco.” She frowned at him before sighing. “We’ll just have to put a hold on our relationship for now. In public, at least.”

Draco mirrored her frown. “How do you expect me to keep my hands off of you now that you’re here?” His frowned deepened. “What if the other men in the office try hitting on you, because they think you’re single? This isn’t fair for me.”

(Y/N) tried calming him down with a soft kiss. “I want people to know I got my job on my own merit. Not because of my boyfriend.” 

Draco understood and agreed with her, but wasn’t happy about it. “So, when can we go public then?”

“When Blaise comes back.” 

“So, you’re saying I can snog you senseless in the lobby, in front of everyone, the minute Zabini comes back?”

She quirked her brow at him. “That wouldn’t be professional, but in theory, yes.” 

Her boyfriend just smiled, reaching down for wand. Flicking his wand, the door opened, and in walked Blaise Zabini. (Y/N)’s jaw dropped at him, looking at Draco with questioning eyes.

“Can you leave now, Malfoy? Blaise whined, looking at the embracing couple. “Unlike you, I have work to do. And (Y/N) needs to fill out some paperwork for her new position.” 

Draco grinned mischievously, speaking up before she could start asking questions. “Well, seeing that Blaise is back, I guess we can start dating again.”

“Wait-“ He stopped her with a quick kiss before heading towards the door.

“I have lunch plans with Potter, so I should go now. But I’ll come by later to pick you up, love. Congrats on the new job! Zabini, send my love to the wife.” And he disappeared out the door with a wink.

Blaise and (Y/N) just stared at the door for a moment, before she turned to him. 

“Blaise, you never left for your honeymoon, did you?” She asked, the realization dawning on her.

Blaise snorted. “I’m not even married.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N): Idk dude.


End file.
